You Are My Prey
by XxScarletHartxX
Summary: Sasuke, a dying vampire, was sired by his own brother at a young age. As his body and mind grew he came to realise drinking blood from his prey wasn't enough. Now he wanted his prey. SasukeXItachi GaaraxSasuke SasukexGaaraxItachi YAOI! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Prey by: Scarlet Echoes.

Sasuke was turned into a vampire by his brother at a young age, but over the years, as his body and mind grew Sasuke came to realize that his prey's blood wasn't enough any more. Now he wanted his prey. Gaara x Sasuke, Itachi x Sasuke Gaara x Itachi. YAOI!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N: I got this idea, much like my last, from watching Hellsing. I've wanted to see what your reactions would be to an incest fan fiction for some time, so I placed Itachi as Sasuke's sire. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's a very confusing 2 some 3 some at times but I think it's a great fiction. Read and Review please! Thank you.

Chapter 1

His title.

The young teen screamed in agony as the pearly white fangs sank deep into his perfectly pale skin on his neck. His hands fumbled desperately to grip the body holding him, the creature that was slowly but surely draining his life from him. His blond locks stuck to his forehead as he gasped for breath, his chest heavy with the weight of the creature. What was this thing doing to him? A sharp gasp rushed out between the blond teens lips as his back arched; a pleasure was coursing through him that he could control.

" _Don't be afraid."_ A sensual dark voice whispered.

" Who are you!" The teen demanded.

He could feel a hand slowly run up his back, placing pressure in all the right places, and stop on the back of his neck. Suddenly he was being lowered backwards, the creature holding his body weight with no problem, and he could feel his back touch something soft, something like silk. He was lying on a bed! The blond squirmed, trying to free himself of this thing. The creature only seemed to enjoy his fear even more.

" _Don't fight it. The pain will return."_

The second the voice whispered this into the teens mind a pain rushed up through his neck causing an even sharper, pain filled shriek to come from the teen. He squirmed, arching his back, and bucking his hips desperately into the creature when suddenly a second presence filled the room. The lit candles smoldered, and then died, and the darkness grew. The teen was silent, even though he continued to squirm. The creature's hands were at his wrists, holding them above his head, as he kissed his neck soothingly.

" _What's this then?"_ Said a second voice. This one sounded different from the first, but it had that same dark tone behind it. _" What have you brought home today?"_

The darkness suddenly became soft, and the teen stopped fighting, his body weak from the creature's touch. He could feel something else touching him, long cold fingers stroking his skin all over. He shivered, would this be the end?

**0o0o0o0o0**

A pair of snow-white eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of dark black pupils. A sort of sadness seemed to have faded into them, deep into their depths, but the face, which held the eyes, showed nothing of this depression. It's soft and naïve features said that the boy that owned the eyes was young, young enough to still be naïve, but old enough to know about the world around him. Human logic would have made someone guess that he was perhaps 15 but those who were like him; those from the night knew he was much, much older.

The boy let his eyes drift closed as the scent of blood came to his nose. The bridge of his nose wrinkled in a cat like manner as he turned his head to the side in search of source of the smell. His eyes suddenly came to a halt as he found a young boy, seemingly dead, lying next to him. A startled yelp left his lips as he jumped off the bed, his feet landing instinctively on the ground. The young boys black hair fell into his face as he backed away from the bed; his hands held in front of himself in a defensive manner.

Panic rushed through him as he looked at the young blond boy in his bed, his eyes closed, and his soft lips parted with a drop of blood running down the boys chin. Had he done this? Had he killed this boy? The boy jumped in fright when his back touched a wall behind him, and after giving the black wall a glance over the shoulder, he looked back at the boy on his bed. He was just lying there, as though he had just been sleeping.

The boy slowly slid to the floor, his back still pressed against the wall, and he pulled his knees in close to him. His face found his knees and the tears found their escape before he knew he was crying. His soft sobs echoes throughout the room for a few moments, the silence becoming almost suffocating. A second presence seemed to seep into the room, entering through the doors and windows, and even through the high black walls. The young boy lifted his head slowly, his eyes rising from the floor, to suddenly rest upon a slightly older teen before him. He wore a large black and red cloak that hid his frame from the boy, and the clasp that held the cloak to his body was a curved clip of silver and gold.

His hair resembled the young boys, though it was combed down, and his bangs didn't cover the sides of his eyes. The boy let out a soft gasp of shock, his eyes widening, as he looked the teen over. Human logic would have told him that this teen was somewhere around 17 years old, and yet the boy knew some how that he was much older then that. The teen looked down at him, his head tilted slightly to the side, and the boy let his eyes connect with his. They were black, the same kind of sadness was buried in them as his own, and yet they seemed to be so kind. Did he know this beautiful creature?

" D-do I know you?" The boy asked aloud.

A twisted smile suddenly took the teens features, and he stepped toward the boy, one of his arms pushing through the slit of the cloak to reveal a hand gloved in black leather hand.

" Good morning little one." He said. His voice was so...cold.

The boy pressed his back farther and farther into the wall in an attempt at getting some distance between him and this teen. It didn't work. He kept coming closer, his steps more like strides, and before the boy had a real chance to flee he was trapped. The teen knelt down before him, his smile becoming softer and his hand moved toward the boy. The boy turned his face to the side and shut his eyes tight as though the teen wouldn't be able to touch him. The boy pressed the tips of his gloved fingers gently to the boys face, causing him to jump in fear, and he ran his fingers slowly downward until they were pressed to the side of his neck.

" How could I have forgotten?" The teen murmured as his fingers rubbed gently into the boy's neck." You never were a morning person."

The boy whimpered softly, his back arching slightly from the touch. What was this teen doing to him? Suddenly the hand was gone and the boy looked up to look at the teen to find him holding a small silver blade. Its edge was at an angle and the teen held it close to his face, as though examining it. The boy pressed his hands down into the ground, pushing his back into the wall once again in fear. Now not only was he trapped here with this teen he didn't seem to remember, but now the teen was armed.

Their eyes connected and the teen smiled again.

" Don't be afraid." He whispered." I just forgot. Don't worry. I'll make it all better again."

He brought the blade closer to his face, the tip just touching his soft bottom lip, and he smiled. The boy's mouth fell open as the teen ripped the blade down his lip and threw it to the floor. Everything was silent for a moment, then the teens lips began to bubble with little beads of dark scarlet blood. The boy felt like he was going to be sick, and yet one side of him wanted for him to lean forward and lick the blood. To take it into himself. To feed. The boy covered his face with his hands, a strangled screamed leaving his throat, which echoed, throughout the dark room. The teen before him threw his head back and began to laugh, the sound piercingly loud, and then as abruptly as he had begun he stopped. The boy was still screaming his ears covered with his hands, as he rocked himself back and forth in an attempt at making it all go away.

" Oh now, we can't have this now can we?" the teen asked.

The boy fell silent and looked back up slowly, his ears still covered with his small hands. The teen was smiling. The boy felt afraid, safe, sick, and worried all at the same time. The teen reached out slowly, his single gloved hand moving toward the boy shoulder. The boy was petrified as he watched the teen's hand in its slow motion. Then suddenly then teen swiftly pin the boy to the wall, and stood up, dragging the boy with him. The boy yelped in shock, his head falling back to touch the wall behind him, and his feet left the floor. It was obvious this boy was taller then him, but how powerful was he?

The teen closed the distance between them quickly, their lips brushing just slightly against each other. The boy shivered. Why was it he seemed to enjoy this so much? Was he mad? The teen smiled down at the boy, his eyes so close now that the boy felt completely surrounded.

" Well little one?" The teen whispered, his hot breath running over the boys own lips.

" W-well what?" The boy managed.

" Are you not hungry?"

This question seemed to not only mock the boy but also question his sanity. Hungry for what? This teen's blood? The question seemed to seep through into his subconscious. For indeed, this was what he was craving. Such a thing, it was liquid gold. The boy opened his mouth slowly, his tongue moving out to run down the teen's lip, and over the thin wound. The boy instantly pulled back, his eyes shut closed in panic. He didn't want this; he didn't want this at all. The boy fought back against the teens touch in an attempt at freeing himself, but this teen was much stronger then him, and he only managed to get pinned to the wall by the teen's full body pressed against his.

" Don't fight back. The pain with return." The teen whispered softly.

The boy shivered, his mind screaming for him to run, for him to fight, for him to beg for his life above all things. And yet beyond the chaos the boy could hear a voice that sounded familiar, and he wasn't afraid of this voice. Someone was telling him to do as the teen said. He slowly forced himself to calm down, his hands falling to his sides, and his head falling forward slightly. The teen chuckled slightly, his second hand moving out from the cloak to run slowly up the boy's side. He watched as the boy moved, and squirmed beneath his touch and yet made no attempt at running.

The teen leaned forward again, pressing his lips firmly to the boys before him, and he reveled in the feeling of the boy jumping in shock, their bodies coming in close contact to each other. He could feel the heat radiating off of the boy as he kissed his, it was truly a little piece of heaven. The boy began to give in, his body strangely weak. It was as though he hadn't eaten forever. He let the teen ravish his body, his rough leather gloves running up under his shirt to touch the pale skin beneath. He could taste the teen's coppery blood slipping between his lips and over his tongue. Just then, when his mind was distracted from his defenses, then teen slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, taking control almost instantly. The taste of blood and saliva mixed together and the boy began to feel light headed.

The back of his mind told him he was enjoying this, this torture, and yet was it only his slipping sanity leaving him that told him this, or was it the truth? He could feel the teen's hands violating him, and yet images had taken his mind. Were they memories? He seemed to remember things, things from his past. His mind went blank for a moment. He could see the teen, standing before him, only clothed in a black beater and a pair of loose black pants. His smile was terrifying; he looked like a mad man. And poking out between his soft light colored lips were a pair of pearly white fangs.

" _You shall be mine forever. Little brother..."_

" Itachi!"

The boy ripped himself away from the teen, shoving his palms hard into his chest, and sending him flying into the center of the room The boy stood close to the wall, running the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the blood. He watched as the teen slowly drew himself up off the floor and looked toward him. He too wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, perhaps a trait they both had, and he smiled at the boy.

" Well then good morning little brother." He said.

" Shut the fuck up Itachi. Why did you have to be so rough?" He questioned angrily.

" You had yet another of your little memory loss spells." Itachi said, his voice almost sounding triumphant.

The boy let his face fall into a death glare and he drew himself away from the wall.

" You sound like you saved my life. When in truth you're the one that did this to me. Besides, I wasn't referring to me." The boy said, his eyes turning toward the blond lying lifelessly on the drape-covered bed.

" Don't worry." Itachi whispered." He's alive."

Just then the boy turned over and he let a low moan escape his lips. The boy felt a wave of relief wash over him and he sighed.

" Why is it, little brother, that you always seem to care so much for your prey?" Itachi asked, tilting his head t the side.

" I don't know. Perhaps...I enjoy them so much more when they're a live. Unlike you." The boy whispered.

" Hey dead men don't complain. So you can fuck 'em without worrying about what they want" Itachi said, placing his hands on his hips and laughing like a mad man.

The boy sighed, shaking his head. This man, his brother, was the one who had turned him into what he was. What was he? In truth he didn't even know quite what he was. His brother called him an Immortal. Other's called him Death. He knew he was both. But his title was Vampire.

A/N: Well what'd you think? Cool? Bad? Or is it the biggest piece of shit you've ever seen in your entire life? Well well well? Laughs Well just make sure you review. Thanks for reading, and good night! (Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alone and defenseless.

A/N: Hey I noticed some of my more loyal fans from The Boy Next Door have come to read my latest. Well hi you guys what's happening? How are things? I'm quite proud of this fan fiction actually. It's my first Naruto shot, and it's going to be a three some in up coming chapters. This is going to become quite angsty soon too. Sasuke will have some flashbacks of his painfully incest filled past (which I love btw) and Itachi becomes a little greedy. I'm so proud! It's like watching your kid grow up! And speaking of growing up I even remember my disclaimers, did you all see that. Oh ya go me. All right now for like three little shout outs.

First goes to **Vampirefan**: Here you go, I've up dated. Please review again.

Now there's **Saint Sergio**: Well aren't you just my fan boy hugs I have a fan boy, I feel so special.

**Kaiho Neko**: Oh why thank you so much, and yes you can't expect a vampire fan fiction to be like anything else. They have their own style wouldn't you agree?

Well thanks you guys, you were the first three to review. READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The night seemed to have sunk in slowly to the world below that night. The stars were almost so lazy that you couldn't see them. A perpetual silence had taken the thick forest, its inhabitants not minding the quiet. A creature walked among them that night. All the animals and any human able to sense him steered clear. He was death...Immortal death. And he was searching for someone.

It walked on the ground like a man, its movements smooth. He moved like smoke over water. Then, as fast as though he had never been there, he was gone. Somewhere else, a little farther from where he had been, a campfire roared.

The dark figure crouched on top of the thatch rooftop of the cabin, watching the crackling fire on the ground below, which was what kept the creature at a distance. It had been dark for hours now, the nights sky littered with silver blinking stars. A group of people sat on the ground around the fire, two of which were speaking of some sort of an assassination, a few other things, the creature wasn't paying much attention. Funny, neither was the third teammate, which was what had the creature's full attention at the moment.

He'd been watching him for a while, as he trained, as he slept, as he killed. Yes he had watched him kill; he had killed others using the demon inside him. Perhaps that was why he was attracted to him the fact that they were both monsters, inside and out. Something was strange about this one. His blaze red hair, his slightly clumsy movements, the blood red kanji symbol scared into his forehead. He wanted this one. But why? Why was this one different from the others?

The creature shook its head, letting its long black hair sway back and forth before its blood red eyes, before turning his attention back to the red-hared creature. He would have his way with this one before the night was over no matter what.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara stared blankly into the cracking fire, his ivy green eyes reflecting the flames like a mirror. Him and his teammates were, at the moment, on a mission to seek out a village and destroy it. He didn't know why his teammates even gave a fuck; then again he was the passive one in the group. He couldn't have cared less about anything at the moment, but of course the only reason he wasn't really interested was due to his latest sighting of the Shadow Prince. At least that's what he had named him; Gaara wished he knew the boy's real name. He saw him everywhere. As he fought, as he went to sleep, as he ate, he watched him. This graceful creature followed him like a shadow, hence where the name had come from.

Suddenly Gaara felt him. He was close. Gaara had to close his eyes to stop himself from searching for that familiar shadow he had come to long for. Gaara clenched his fists into tight balls and he knew the blond one was looking at him. He bit his lip, trying so hard not to look. It was harder then you'd think. A hand touched Gaara's shoulder and he jumped, his eyes bolting open. It was the blond girl. She smiled at him softly, her hand gripping his shoulder soothingly.

" Is anything wrong Gaara-Chan?" She asked gently.

He shook his head." Just tired."

" Alright then, well we should get some rest now anyway." She said, heading into the small hut behind Gaara.

The other followed, but Gaara stayed outside, still sitting still on the cold soil. The night's air chilled his cheeks as the fire suddenly went out, and a cloak of silence came about him. He could almost feel long cold fingers climbing his back, causing Gaara to stand up and finally give in to his urge to look about him. Nothing. He was alone. Gaara could feel a stinging in the corners of his eyes, would he cry now. Would he cry about being alone after all these years of being just that? Alone.

" I...I want you." Gaara whispered to himself, his eyes shut tight.

" _Then come to me little one."_ A voice whispered.

Gaara turned on his heel and headed, no he ran, straight for the pitch-black forest. He could hear curses and shouts coming from the camp behind him. Had his teammates looked outside just in time to see him leave? He felt a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Perhaps now he would find his Shadow Prince.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke let out a low moan as his brother's hands ran up his sides, and the darkness of the room devoured the two. They lay together on his crimson silk blankets, their forms hidden by the black sheer curtains that draped down the sides, front, and back of the upholstered bed. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing, and occasional gasp. Itachi lazy ran his right index finger up from Sasuke's flat stomach to his left nipple. Slowly, very slowly he twisted the small nub causing the young boy in his lap to arch his back and bite his lip. He knew he was holding back, trying to keep himself calm.

" How long must you resist?" Itachi hissed into Sasuke's ear.

" Just long enough to get you hard." Sasuke growled back before biting Itachi's ear roughly.

Itachi gasped in shock, not having expected his brother to do such a thing. Even as Sasuke grew, even with his vampire tendencies Itachi knew his little brother to be shy, and afraid of such a touch. He pulled himself away from Sasuke and looked down at him. His pale face, pale like the moonlight flowing in from the window at the head of the bed, was now tinted with a blood red stain across his cheeks. It spread like wild fire as Itachi looked down at him, their eyes not connecting due to the fact that Sasuke was staring at Itachi's chest.

" Is something wrong little one?" Itachi asked.

" Am I...alone?" Sasuke asked his eyes suddenly moving up to connect to Itachi's.

" Alone?" Itachi echoed, not quite catching his brothers meaning.

" I know what you made me Itachi." Sasuke whispered, his eyes moving to the left then the right." But am I doomed to be all by myself without someone to love due to it?"

Sasuke's eyes became dark, his lashes collecting a few stray tears.

" And am I doomed to die alone!" And the tears flowed, running in a silver line down Sasuke's pale cheeks.

Itachi felt his heart stop and his features became grim. Sasuke gripped the sheets beneath him, his lips parting in a soft sob, and his shoulders shuddered in an attempt at not allowing himself to cry. He knew what Sasuke was referring to now. He was speaking of how, even though he had his brother, and he loved him very much, there was no way for them to be _in_ love. Itachi also knew what his brother meant when referring to his death.

Truth be told, even though Itachi had turned Sasuke into a vampire like himself, he was doomed to one-day die. He had been sick the day he was turned, and the sickness had followed him into death. And death it would cause. Itachi didn't know how much longer an after-life Sasuke had, or what was keeping him alive anymore.

Perhaps it was the blood that he drank. Or the touch of his brother. Itachi could only wish that he was what was keeping Sasuke with him, but he knew it had to be something else. Itachi placed the palm of his hand on Sasuke's cheek. He was warm. Warmer then a cold-blooded creature should be. He slowly dragged Sasuke's face toward himself, and he smiled reassuringly down at his little brother. Itachi kissed his brother's lips soothingly, allowing Sasuke to squirm against his touch. He knew Sasuke had a hidden fear of him, but he also knew he longed for his touch more then any others.

" Do you love me, little one?" Itachi asked seductively.

" H-hai..." Sasuke gasped as Itachi's hands snaked up his sides.

" Then why do you ask such things?" Itachi questioned. He wanted to know what had spurred this outburst.

Suddenly Sasuke's back arched, his eyes closed tight, and a whimper left his lips. Itachi climbed off him, drawing him up close to him, letting his brother curl quietly into his chest. Sasuke's breathing was heavy for a moment before his eyes shot open, tears of blood slipping down his cheeks. This was the sickness at work. It spread pains through Sasuke's body, causing him to become weak at times, sometimes even unconscious. Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck gently, hushing his little brother's cries as he rocked him back and forth in his arms.

" Hush now. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Itachi said reassuringly. In truth he had no clue if Sasuke would ever be okay, but he did know that someday he would find a cure for him.

Sasuke cried out, his back arching once more. Itachi had no way of calming the pain, not fully, but he did have his sense of touch. His fingers slowly snaked up Sasuke's side, another soft hush leaving his lips.

" I'll make it all go away." He whispered soothingly before dipping down and claiming his brother's parted lips.

Sasuke's cry was muffled, slowly turning into a harsh whimper as their tongues found each other. The younger had always been more timid, and he instantly withdrew his tongue, shuddering in pain, but Itachi would not allow such a thing. He chased after him, running the tip of his tongue over Sasuke's earning yet another whimper. His back arched as more blood ran from his eyes, staining his cheeks for real. Itachi sighed softly and pulled back, running the back of his right index finger down the hollow of is brother's neck.

He leaned in slowly, bringing his tongue out to lick the blood tears off his face but Sasuke recoiled, pulling away violently and trying to crawl away from him. Itachi pulled him back, holding him tightly to his chest. Sasuke struggled, trying to pull away from his brother, trying to get some distance, but his brother was much stronger then him, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried he was trapped. A fear welled up inside him, and he found himself screaming to be let go.

" Ssshhh its okay Sasuke." Itachi whispered gently, kissing his brother's cheek.

Slowly, very slowly, the pain subsided and Sasuke sank limply into Itachi's arms. He cradled the young immortal, rocking him back a forth very slowly as he watched his face. Sasuke looked so at peace, and so did Itachi, on the outside. But on the inside Itachi was being torn to pieces with the thought that he might not wake up this time. He waited, the time ticking by slowly. The panic began to bubble to the surface and Itachi bent down, bringing his face closer to Sasuke's and he whispered his name softly, trying to get a response. For a moment there was nothing then he choked softly, a gasp leaving his lips, his back arching a slight bit, then he relaxed. Itachi found himself smiling slightly, something he barely ever did and he kissed his brother on the forehead.

" It's over, you're okay." He said just as he did every time this happened.

" He's close..." Sasuke suddenly whispered, his throat scratchy.

" Who?" Itachi asked as his brother sat up on the silk covered bed, wiping the back of his hand over his face, smearing the blood as he does so.

Sasuke's eyes slowly turned to his brother, his irises bleeding into cat like slits.

" My prey has come."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara's eyes felt sore as he strained to see his way through the dark, his arms and legs stiff, as he trudged on through the dense forest over growth. He pushed a branch aside with his forearm, but when he pulled his arm back a sharp thorn on the branch cut open his perfect skin. He looked down in shock, a gasp of pain leaving his lips as he regarded his wound.

" What's the...?" He questioned aloud.

His eyes suddenly shot over his shoulders, both of his arms going around his waist in an attempt at finding his carrier. Nothing. His back was empty. Had he left it at the camp? Gaara felt his stomach turn over in fear and he knew he was now defenseless. Alone and defenseless. What was he to do now without his sand to keep him safe? Was it really wise to keep going, in this condition? He was exhausted, and now he was bleeding. Gaara suddenly remember the first time he had seen the Shadow Prince.

His teammates and him had made it to a new town, and they had seen a commotion on the cities street. Someone had been hurt in an alleyway. What was new about that? Gaara had seen exactly what was new; it had been the way in which the person had been hurt. A wild animal had mauled them, and their throat had been torn open. A gaping wound that no one could fix in time to save his life; Gaara had watched in wonder as the teen had squirmed then died in the arms of who he had guessed was his mother. The woman had screamed and cried, then had been dragged away by the officials.

Only moments after the crowd had been disbursed Gaara had glimpsed a shadowy figure standing in the very same alleyway where they had found the boy. His face had been unrecognizable through the shadows, but Gaara had been able to see his smiling lips. A pare of blood covered fangs came out from his upper jaw, and covering his chin and neck was crimson blood. His head bad been tilted ever so slightly to the side, and the grin on his lips had become larger and larger until he was smiling like a madman. Gaara could have sworn he could here the teen boy laughing, its piercing sound echoing through his mind. But later he found out from his teammates that he had only imagined it.

Gaara let out a soft sigh, his eyes turning skyward in hopes of seeing the moon, but he was too far into the forest to see the moons glow now. He sighed yet again as he leaned against the tree to his right. He knew that he most likely wouldn't be able to navigate his way back to his camp by now even if he tried. Without the stars above him he wouldn't know up from down. The ground suddenly found him and he was lying sideways against the tree and some of its roots. His Prince could wait till morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke allowed the cold stillness of the night to sink in around him as his stalking steps brought him closer to his goal. He wanted the little sand village whore for his own use. He wanted to drain him of all his strength then to take his body for his own until the dawns early light crept through his windows and forced him to sleep. God he was beginning to sound like his brother. Sasuke shook his head in silence and allowed himself to sigh before he continued. His feet took him far across the forest, closer to his target.

The forest was cold, almost as if a chill had run up your spine kind of cold. Sasuke's eyes bled into their normal blood red color, and he searched the darkness. Not far away he could see a still figure lying against a tree and some of its roots. How strange that the figure seemed so slumped over. Sasuke knew this was his prey just by the color of his hair, no other had his hair, but something was amiss. Why was his body angled so freely? Normally the creature had a large sand carrier on his back, but now he was lying with his back to a tree, and nothing in between. This was good for Sasuke, but perhaps not so good for the sand abuser. He carried his main weapon on his back, and now he was without it. Alone and defenseless. He was all his.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara closed his eyes, ready to sleep for the night. He couldn't have gone on any farther, even if he wanted to, which he most certainly didn't. This was beginning to seem to be nothing more then a wild goose chase to him, searching the dark forest like this. It was ludicrous. He was following a shadow. Maybe this had all been in his mind, nothing more then a dream he had created to keep himself busy. Bored with everything else in life he wouldn't have been surprised if none of this had been a game from his mind. Was that possible? To play mind games with yourself? Gaara moaned in pain as his back rubbed against a tree root beneath him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suddenly he smelled blood. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. The little red head had cut his self some how, and now he was bleeding. Yet another thing Sasuke could chalk up to his favor. Not only was he without his sand, but also, now Sasuke could pin point his location within a ten miles radius. Even if he fled, there was no way he could escape. Trapped like a little animal. Sasuke imagined the sand user as some sort of little rabbit, scared and looking for somewhere to hide. He felt his eagerness grow, he felt like a little kid going to a candy shop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara rolled over onto his side, a soft whimper leaving his lips. The ground was hard and cold, and he could feel his hips cramping up. This was harder then Gaara had imagined it to be. He wondered if he should continue to walk, maybe he would find somewhere a little more comfortable to sleep. He sat up suddenly when, far off in the distance, he felt something. It was coming closer, and Gaara could almost hear it's breathing. The darkness around him became smothering and he took a deep breath to make sure there was still air to breathe. His feet found the ground and before he knew it he was running, his legs taking him in some random direction. Why was he running? Had he not come to meet this creature?

The forest spun, Gaara felt his leg catch something and he hurtled toward the ground. He shut his eyes in shock, but nothing happened. He didn't hit anything. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to come face to face with a black hared, ivory skinned God. His features were soft, and the bangs that fell into his eyes made him look like perfection made human. No, not human, something, more then that something that was immortal. A part of pearly white fangs hung over his soft lower lip, and a few white scars could be found under them. His surrounding had changed to be that of a large 17 x 21 bedroom. A scarlet silk cover upholstered bed was to his right, and a pair of 21 x 23 sized windows were to his back, twilight bleeding into the room the devour the two.

" Y-you…Y-you're the…the…" His words just wouldn't come out as he gazed up at this Prince of Shadows, his breath stolen away as he sank into the inky black irises.

He stayed silent.

" H-how…d-did…." Gaara's eyes scanned the area, his eyes hazing over as his exhaustion came back.

He almost felt safe, secure, here in the arms of his Prince. It had to be the exhaustion but he was sure he could feel some sort of pain sinking into his neck. He gazed blankly up at the boy holding him, trying his hardest to concentrate on his eyes instead of the pain before it suddenly became too much and he cried out. His scream lasted all of ten milliseconds before a pair of cold lips enveloped his, silencing him, and once more taking away any air he had to him.

Gaara let out a soft moan, his back arching, and he could feel his neck burning as a pair of cold, slender fingers traced a circle around the spot that hurt. Then, slowly, like a predatory stalking its prey, snuck up to the back of his neck, gently digging into the soft spot at the base of Gaara's skull. This earned him yet another moan, Gaara's hands becoming tangled in his midnight black hair. His body was going limp, as this the exhaustion finally taking its toll? Gaara's head fell back a sharp gasp leaving his lips.

A soft, amused chuckle came from the boy." Tired?"

Gaara could only manage a nod as he was picked up and thrown gracefully and carefully onto the bed, the silk billowing out as he sank into the cotton soft sheets. For a moment all he could see was the scarlet silk, then the black inky irises took over his vision.

" Sleep…" Was the last thing he heard before his exhaustion took over, and he fall into a deep, soundless sleep.


End file.
